


Cheesecake Cheater (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [85]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, this was based off a tumblr post i saw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe has a night of drinking with his friends prior to his wedding. He gets plastered.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	Cheesecake Cheater (Modern AU)

“Cheeeers!” the melodic group exclaimed as they clinked their glasses together. They all downed their shots with ease. They let out a gasp for air and pat Poe on the back.

“Can’t believe you’re finally getting married, Dameron!”

“Yeah! Took you forever to ask Y/N out! And even longer to propose!”

“Seriously! Seven years?! Really?!”

Poe rolled his eyes as his Air Force buddies badgered him, “Yeah, I know. I know. But hey! I finally did it! That’s what matters right?” the guys around him shrugged. Poe shook his head and chuckled, “Anyway, enough about me. How you’ve guys been?”

Poe and the guys were all huddled in a booth in a bar. Poe promised he wouldn’t drink too much tonight. He really didn’t want a hangover the morning of his wedding. Waking up without you beside him was bad enough.

But Poe’s friends just kept pushing drink after drink. He couldn’t say no. Besides, when was the last time he did this with his buddies? A loooong time!

“You can’t do this when you’re married! It’s ball and chain after tomorrow!”

Poe shook his head, “Don’t say that. It’s not like that. Y/N’s not like that. Besides, I love her. I trust her. She trusts me. I wouldn’t be marrying her if I didn’t. God give patience to the people marrying your sorry butts if you keep that attitude up.”

One of Poe’s friends, Ben, scoffed, “Y/N make you soft, Dameron?”

He rolled his eyes, “No. She’s made me stronger and wiser.”

Finn waved his hands, “Okay! Enough of this lovey dovey couple talk! Let’s bring in the tequilaaaaa!!!!”

* * *

Ten shots later it’s 2 in the morning. Finn and Snap help Poe into your shared apartment. The guy absolutely wasted. 

“Y/N?!” Poe slurs out.

Snap shushes him, “Quiet, Poe! You’re gonna wake up the entire building!”

“I-I wanna wanna I wanna seeeeeeee uuuuhhh Y/N! I wanna see Y/N!” he slurs.

Finn chuckled, “She’s at Rey’s remember?”

“Oh,” Poe hiccups with a smile, “Forgot.”

Poe was so out of it, Finn and Snap didn’t think they could bring him to the bedroom so they plopped him onto the couch and pulled a blanket over him.

“Alright, Poe. We’re gonna go now. get some rest. We’ll stop by around 11am, got it?”

Poe gave a thumbs up, “Got it.” The two then made their way to the door and exited. Poe then sat up and eyed the refrigerator, “Snack,” he mumbled. He got up and staggered to the kitchen, giggling to himself, “I’m on a boat.”

He opened the fridge and immediately spotted your New York Cheesecake slice you got from The Cheesecake Factory. Poe hummed in delight as he grabbed the plate and went towards the drawer to get a fork. He wobbled back to the couch and sat back down. He immediately devoured the dessert under five minutes. 

Poe slumped back onto the couch, a smile on his face as he stared at the empty plate that sat on the coffee table. He then frowned. Oh no. That was your cheesecake! You were saving it! He began to panic, “Y/N’s gonna be mad at me!” He immediately took out his phone and texted you”

_Poe: I fucked up. I’m so sorry._

He then set his cell phone onto the coffee table and laid down. Within minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, you were refreshed. Which was surprising because you drank copious amounts of wine mixed in with a few tequila shots. You grabbed your phone and looked at your notifications. There were few from your family saying they were excited for today. You quickly texted them back with your agreed excitement.

You then tapped on Poe’s message and your eyes widened, “He fucked up? What?” You immediately texted him back:

_You: Poe_

_You: What did you do?_

_You: Did you cheat on me?!_

_You: Please tell me you didn’t cheat on me before our wedding!_

_You: POE!_

You began to call him over and over again to only reach his voicemail. You were freaking out. You were scared, upset, and insecure. What were you going to do?!

* * *

Poe woke up grumbling around 10:45am, 15 minutes before Finn and Snap were coming by. Poe’s head was pounding. He remembered why he didn’t do things like that anymore. He couldn’t take it. 

You groaned as he sat up, the sun rays peeking through the curtains of the living room taunting him. He grabbed his phone and was greeted to a plethora or text messages, missed phone calls, and voicemails. 

He read every message and listened to every voicemail. You were going insane. Cheat on you? Why would you think he cheated on you? He looked further up at his previous messages and it all made sense.

“I’m never getting drunk again,” he mumbled to himself. He was cursing drunk him for sending such an ambiguous message to you, the love of his life. 

He then dialled your number and was greeted to a, “Poe fucking Dameron! What the hell is going on?!” your screaming did not help with his hangover.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay-”

“Okay?! Did you cheat on me?!”

“No! What?! You know I would never do that! Y/N, listen. I got drunk. Finn and Snap brought me home. I wanted a snack and, well, I ate your cheesecake. After realizing what I’d done, I panicked!”

You groaned, “God, you’re an absolute idiot, Poe Dameron! I was literally on the verge of the ultimate breakdown over here!”

Poe rubbed his hand over his tired face, “I’m sorry I scared you, baby. I really love you and if I ever did cheat on you, you absolutely have my permission to leave me and take everything that I have.”

“Even Beebs?” you shyly asked, he could see a small smile on your face.

Poe chuckled, “Yeah. Even Beebs.”

You sighed, “Okay. We’re good. We’re fine. You owe me another cheesecake. Anyway, you hungover?”

“Yeah. Heads killin’ me. You?”

“No. Surprisingly. Well I gotta go look over last minute stuff. I’ll see you at the altar, Flyboy.”

Poe smiled to himself, “See you there, gorgeous. I love you.”

“I love you too. See you soon.” you then ended the call and Poe tossed his phone onto the couch. 

Moments later, Finn and Snap came into the apartment and then they were out because Poe was throwing pillows at them and yelling to never let him get that drunk again.


End file.
